The present invention relates generally to fixtures, such as bathroom fixtures and the like, and, more particularly, to a support assembly for supporting a fixture on a wall.
Over the years, many different devices and methods have been developed for supporting fixtures, such as bathroom sinks, on a supporting wall. Some devices and methods are sufficient to provide all of the support needed for the fixture. In the case of other devices and methods, supplemental supports, such as legs, which extend downwardly from the outwardly extending edge of the fixture are required. Such supporting devices and methods are generally adequate for their intended purposes and for use in supporting prior art porcelain or other generally opaque fixtures.
More recently, some fixtures, particularly bathroom sinks, have evolved from the original porcelain to a much more decorative configuration. Many such fixtures, in fact, are comprised of one or more glass or other substantially transparent panels which support a glass, or metal bowl. Such glass or transparent panels are not well suited to any of the prior art supporting devices and methods which are not decorative in nature. Accordingly, a need exist for a more elegant and decorative solution which provides adequate support to a fixture while providing an acceptable decorative appearance.